


Lies

by Scathach



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying seemed the best solution at the time. What Sora didn't take into account was that he'd end up hoping his lie turned into truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

If there was something Sora had never been good at, it was lying. He hated lies, and was convinced there rarely were good reasons to use them. "Rarely" didn't mean never, though.  
  
It was a late Friday afternoon when Sora found himself backed against a wall by Naminé, who had found the courage to finally ask him out. He had no idea what convinced the girl to make her move after all those years of not-so-secret pining, but what he did know was that he liked her as a friend and nothing more, and he didn't want to make things awkward between them. Both rejecting and accepting her seemed like it would eventually end up in disaster, and Sora was trying to think of how to get out of the situation without hurting his friend's feelings.  
  
Looking around the school corridor, he noticed a guy walking in their direction and in a moment of panic Sora took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. He had seen the guy around, and he knew he was friends with Axel, but he was having trouble remembering his name. He needed to improvise, though, so he turned towards Naminé and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Naminé, but I can't go out with you. The truth is that I'm already seeing Roxas," Sora bit his tongue to try and keep a honest face. He also hoped he had remembered the right name. And that Roxas would go along with his stupid lie.  
  
Sora was pretty sure that his tongue would start bleeding if he bit it any harder.  
  
\---  
  
Sitting on the floor of Roxas' small apartment, Sora tried to balance the pencil on his nose while thinking of the best way to word the next sentence of his essay. He was stumped, unable to come up with anything useful and quickly losing all focus. The pencil fell on his lap, and Sora hoped his boyfriend would be back soon. Not that Roxas was _really_ his boyfriend.  
  
Two weeks had passed since that awkward Friday in which Naminé confessed her feelings. Roxas had actually took pity on him and confirmed his lie, while the girl had been so shocked she didn't even question the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
Roxas complicity didn't come without a price, though, which was how Sora had found himself sitting on that floor the first time, helping the other on a school project. The second and third times he had come back because Naminé had started keeping an eye on them and he needed to keep up the lie for a little while more. After that he kept coming back because the blond turned out to be a pleasant person to spend time with.  
  
With a sigh, Sora grabbed his pen and doodled a heart on his notes. Then quickly erased it.  
  
Love wasn't something Sora had a lot of experience with. He had had a crush on Kairi for the longest time (and maybe also a tiny bit one on Riku), but he never stopped to think about it, let alone ever _did_ anything about it.  
  
Which is why he was feeling extremely frustrated now that this whole situation was getting even more complicated. Because two weeks and countless sea-salt ice creams shared on the way to Roxas' place were apparently enough for Sora to fall in love with the other boy for real. But what could he do about it? Confess? The thought alone was enough to make Sora laugh a little, because when someone had confessed to him things sure had gone well.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and the sound of rustling plastic bags could be heard.  
  
"I'm back! I've got you that paopu cake you like," Roxas joined him on the floor and let him peek inside the bag, then smiled playfully at him. "But only if you're done with your essay."  
  
Sora groaned loudly and let himself fall back on the floor.  
  
Maybe for now a lie was enough.


End file.
